You Had Me At Hello
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Britt has moved away to attend dance school in Chicago, leaving Santana heartbroken and missing her.  What happens when new girl Rachel Corcoran moves in B's old house w/ her mom Shelby? Will S let herself fall again?
1. Bitchitude

You Had Me at Hello

Summary: Britt has moved away, leaving Santana heartbroken and missing her. What happens when new girl Rachel Corcoran moves in B's old house w/ her mom Shelby? Will S let herself fall again?

*Italics is text messages

Chapter 1: Bitchitude

(Santana POV)

I was standing by my mailbox and a big white moving van pulled up in front of the house next door. I glanced over curiously but shrugged it off, my normal bitchitude showing through. Sighing, I opened the mailbox and took out the contents that were in it. Closing it, I shuffled through the pile. Finding what I was looking for, I began walking up the house. The letter I held in my hand was addressed to me…Santana F. Lopez, in the girly, loopy handwriting I've begun to love. The return address was marked Brittany S. Pierce with a smiley face. I had to grin at that. Brit has always been able to make my day.

My phone buzzed, notifying me that I had a new text message. I took it out of my pocket and read the message which said, _S. You home? Cos there's this big moving van outside…looks like a new girl. No dad around, just a mom. Want me 2 check it out? –Q._

Q is Quinn Fabray, my best friend since kindergarten. Q and I rule our high school together, as co-head cheerleaders and HBIC's. Although I'm more of the hands-on HBIC and she's more of the schemer. It's not a pretty sight to get either of us mad, that's for sure. We've got each other's backs and that's what counts. I typed back quickly, _I'm outside…u wanna come over and we can do the meet and greet 2gether?_

My phone buzzed again and I checked her response. _Yeah, sounds good. Do u want 2 keep her undetermined till school starts or give her a status right away?_ She asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds before sending a reply. _I think we should place her but use the summer 2 really get 2 know her. U know. If she seems like she'll pass, we could use her…not 2 replace britt obvily cos no one can do that, but 2 have our untouchable trio back 2gether again._

"Hey, S." I heard my name get called. I turned around and saw Quinn coming down the steps of her house, which was on the right side of mine. The new girl was on the left. I nodded at her in acknowledgment. "Hey, Q. What's up?" I asked. She shrugged. "Not too much. The usual. Got back from a run a while ago. What about you?" She asked. "Same old same old. People watching. You know." I replied. "So, let's go do this thing." "Okay, sounds good." She said.

We walked over to where the girl and what we figured to be her mom was standing. Quinn stepped up, knowing that I don't really do nice on first impression, and said "Hi. I'm Quinn and this is Santana. We saw you just pull in and wanted to see if you needed any help and just to welcome you to the neighborhood." She said with a smile.

The older woman said "Thank you, girls. I'm Shelby Corcoran and this is my daughter, Rachel." I gave the girl a once-over and made my decision right there. We all shook hands and the younger girl said "so what grade are you guys in? You're in high school, right? William McKinley?"

We nodded and I said "Yeah. We're both sophomore's there. We can show you around and help you out, if you want." Quinn glanced at me but said "yeah. We're pretty popular around the school so if you need help or anything feel free to ask. We can show you the ropes and stuff."

Rachel smiled and said "Thanks. That really means a lot." "Rach, I'm going to go inside and tell the movers where to start putting stuff. You can stay here and talk to Quinn and Santana but I do want you to get your stuff in at some point today, please." Shelby interrupted.

Rachel glanced at her mother "okay, mom. I will."

"Nice meeting you, girls. I'm sure I'll be seeing you around." Shelby said to us. We nodded and she went inside.

"So, you guys want to go over to my house? We can sit on the front swing or something." I offered. "Sure, sounds good." Quinn said, and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So, Rachel, tell us something about yourself, why don't you?" I asked, letting her know that she was going to have to work for my friendship. Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't let her get to you, Rachel. Santana's…difficult, at times. I pouted, sticking my tongue out at her. "Well, I'll go then. I'm Quinn Fabray, co-head cheerleader at WMHS and co-HBIC, or Head Bitch in Charge. You mess with S you mess with me. And I'm in all AP's and in the Glee club because I like to sing and it's probably the best part of my day. Because I'm a dork like that. Once you gain my friendship and trust, you're stuck with me- I don't enjoy cutting people out of my life. Oh, and I love bacon." Quinn finished.

Rachel blinked and shook her head, trying to contain all of the information she had just been given. "That's cool…I guess I'll go then. I live with just my mom, my dad's a bit of a deadbeat. We moved from Manhattan, NYC. My mom's kind of a big deal there but once I hit high school she saw it was hard for me to make any real friends because of her fame and stuff, which is why we moved back to where she grew up." She said quickly. "I'm a singer as well, been performing all my life, and I'm in AP classes. I was also a cheerleader in my old school and am hoping to become a Cheerio at WMHS."

"Cool. So your mom is like a big deal on B'Way right?" I asked. Quinn glanced at me, surprised. "What? I know stuff." I said. Rachel nodded. "She's going to be working at Carmel High School and will be the coach of the Glee Club there, Vocal Adrenaline." She added. She looked over at me. "What about you, San? Is it okay that I call you that?" She asked. I nodded "If I can call you Rach, then sure." I said. Then I sighed. "Well, I'm basically that Q is but I'm not as obsessed with bacon but breadsticks. We need to take you to Breadstix! It's honestly the best restaurant ever. And you get free breadsticks, as many as you want. Mmmm…" I said dreamily, and then told Rachel about the time when I brought a wheelbarrow to Breadstix and demanded it to be filled with those wonderful sticks of bread. And I threatened to sue if they didn't comply. Just cos I can. "Hahahaha. S, you're almost drooling thinking about them." Quinn laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her. Rachel smiled.

Rachel looked impressed. "A whole wheelbarrow?" She asked. I nodded. "Yup!" Oh, and I have trust issues too, just so you know. You kind of have to earn my friendship and trust; I don't just easily give it to you. But I like you so far, so you're on the right track." I informed her. Quinn rolled her eyes. "You and your trust issues." I punched her arm lightly and she laughed.

Rachel shrugged indifferently. "That's fine. I'm sort of the opposite in a way, I guess. I'm a little too trusting and that tends to get me in trouble. At least, I'm a little too trusting to people who are my friends. I tend to let them in too quickly so that it hurts twice as much when they leave." She said. Quinn patted her shoulder sympathetically. After that, Rachel gave us her number and we gave her ours so we could contact each other easier.

We sat on that swing for another hour or so, just talking and getting to know each other better. We agreed that a Breadstix date was needed and told Rachel that we'd bring her on Friday at 8, as long as it was okay with her mom. It was only Wednesday and I was already beginning to crave my sticks. After that, Rachel said she had to go unpack her things so we split into our respective houses. I took the stack of mail in that I had almost forgotten about and put it on the table, taking my letter up to my room. I opened it, still missing Brittany but secretly happy that I had probably found a friend in Rachel.

"_Dear S, I miss you so much. I know I'm here at dancing school in Chicago but it's not the same without you. I hope you're doing okay and not being sad that I'm not there. On the plus side, guess what my school's mascot is? DUCKS! Is that fate or what? Oh, and Mr. Tubbers misses you too. He read my diary again the other day and I think he got sad when he read about you. Poor kitty. But he deserves it for reading my diary. I think he might have started smoking again. I get mad when he does that. But, S. I wish you were here. I'm nervous to start school. I love dancing, but I'm afraid the other kids will laugh at me when they find out I'm not so smart. But I'll try to keep my head up, as you always tell me. I can shut them up with my dancing! Oh, say hi to all the other Glee kids for me. I think you'll like the girl who bought my house. She's really pretty. And nice. So be nice to her, I think she'll be good for you. I love you, S. You'll always be my best friend. I promise I'll visit soon. And you should come to Chicago and visit me at dance school sometimes! I love dancing for you S. It's always for you._

_Love,_

_Brittany S. Pierce_

_Ps. Mr. Tubbers says hi!_

I smiled sadly at Britt's letter. I love my blond dancer, I really do. We were romantically involved for freshman year until she moved. I really miss her a lot. She may not be the brightest in the classroom, but her dancing can light up any stage. And she's really observant socially and it's impossible to lie to her. I mean it. Like actually, impossible. She was the one person that I could never lie to and I always told my feelings to. I'm not a very…emotional person and I don't really do feelings (which is why I'm a bitch) so she was kind of my other half in that sense.

I sort of sat on my bed to reminisce for a while. After that, I took a shower and got into my pajamas. I texted Britt for a while and said goodnight to Quinn. I paused at Rachel's number and decided to shoot her a quick text because there was something different about her, something new. I texted her to welcome her to the neighborhood again and tell her goodnight. Then I rolled over and stared at the picture of me and Britt of when we went to the beach. Then I turned out the light and quickly fell asleep.

A/N: well, there was the first chapter! Hope you liked it, please R/R.


	2. Adrenaline Rush

Disclaimer- I forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter. I don't own Glee. Unfortunately.

A/N: I also forgot to say in the summary that in this story Rachel will be normal, and not dress in the argyle and stuff. She's still going to be a diva when it comes to music and a few other things will be the same, but I'm writing her sort of how it would be if she had grown up with just a mom and no dads. Oh, and the title of the song, "You Had Me at Hello" is based off the song by A Day to Remember. It will all come together eventually, I promise. Anyway, please r/r! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Adrenaline Rush

Santana POV

(Italics means inner thought)

I woke up at around 9am and turned off my alarm so it wouldn't go off later. I rolled over and smacked my alarm off with my arm. I looked at the picture of me and B again and her letter echoed in my head. _"I think you'll like the girl who bought my house. She's really pretty. And nice. So be nice to her, I think she'll be good for you._" I rolled my eyes at my best friend's annotations. She can read people really well, and is a lot smarter than people give her credit for. Just because she's not smart in school people think that she doesn't understand anything. I know better, though. I'd trust her more than half the losers in this place.

On that thought, I rolled out of bed sleepily and put on my running clothes. Normally, I'd be sleeping until noon in the summer, especially when we don't have Cheerios practice, but today I just felt like running. I got my iPod and closed my door. After grabbing a water bottle, I scribbled down a note for my sister and left, slamming the door behind me. With my buds in my ears and the music pounding in my head, I began to run.

I was so caught up in everything that I didn't notice someone come up behind me. I looked over and saw Rachel running next to me. I smiled at her and took out my headphones so we could talk. I stopped and took a drink from my water bottle.

"Hey." She said with a smile. "Hey." I replied. "So how was your first night in your new house? Sleep okay?" I asked.

She shrugged. "As well as can be expected in a new house." I laughed. "True that. So you like to run?" I asked, more as a statement. We began walking again. She nodded. "Yeah, it's really nice to go out and run and just be able to forget everything for a while. It's sort of refreshing. Usually I'm on my elliptical but I try to run at least twice a week."

"That's cool. You look like you're in great shape though." I said, glancing at her legs. Wow! Those things just never end. For as small as she is, she's got freakishly long legs. But it works on her somehow.

She smiled at me appreciatively. "You're one to talk. How do you manage to stay so fit?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "Well, let's just say, when you meet Sue Sylvester, if you really are trying out for the Cheerios, well, you'll know." I said, grimacing at the thought. She cringed. "Is she really that bad?" She asked nervously. I laughed. "Well, kinda. Let's see, what's the best way to put it…ah. Yeah, okay. So put a military sergeant, with Jackie Chan, um... Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Ellen DeGeneres, and you've basically got yourself Sue Sylvester. Basically." I tried to explain. She gave me a scared glance. "Seriously?" She asked. "Yeah. But don't worry. If you're tough you should live, and you look like you should be able to face the wrath of the she-woman in a sweat suit. Especially if your mom is Shelby Corcoran. I've heard she's one tough chick." I said, trying to comfort her.

Rachel laughed, causing goosebumps to run up and down my body. Jeeze, that laugh will be the death of me. Wait- what? I shook that thought out of my head. "That's very true. My mom's sort of…different, I guess. She can be very tough in her own way. She knows what she wants and she knows she has what it takes to get it. I guess I'm like that too, in a sense. When I know what I want, I'm very stubborn at letting it go. I don't really do anything halfway. I'll go the extra mile if it means getting what I want." Rachel explained. I nodded. "I can definitely respect that trait in a person." I said. "I don't like to open up too much or leave my heart on its sleeve, but when I'm in, I'm in. I'm also very protective of the people I love, so if you mess with them you mess with me. Like Quinn, she's basically my sister, so I'd do anything for her. She knows this, and she doesn't need a reminder. And my best friend B, whose house you bought, you met her, right?" I asked. "Brittany? Yeah, she was so sweet. I was bummed it was her house I was buying, I would've liked to get to know her better." She said, making me smile. That's my B for you. "Yeah, well, she was actually my girlfriend. I hope this won't change anything between us- that I'm gay, I mean." I said. I surprised myself telling her, because usually you have to really know me for me to tell you that. I guess this girl really has managed to worm her way into at least my friendship.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nope, not a problem at all. I lived in NYC so being gay is very accepted there. And besides, I'm bi, so of course I'm completely okay with that." She said. I smiled back, and for some reason it felt like a large weight was lifted off my shoulders. I felt a lot more comfortable with her, and I knew right then that we would be good friends.

We talked a long while and really got to know each other pretty well. She got to know a little more about my bitchiness and I learned more about her inner diva. Her favorite saying- embrace your inner diva. My favorite saying- embrace your inner bitch. I felt like I could talk to her forever and never run out of things to say. Our silences, when we did have silences, were never awkward.

We ran back to our street just in time to see Quinn walk out of her house. She smiled and waved to us. "Hey guys! Go for a morning run?" She asked as we walked up to meet her. "Yeah. We would have asked you but I kind of figured you had already gone." I said, putting a hand over my eyes to block the bright sun that had settled over Lima for the day. She smiled and nodded "am I really that obvious?" She asked jokingly. "No, just that predictable." I replied, punching her shoulder lightly. Rachel laughed along with us and we all sat on Quinn's porch.

"So what do you guys usually do on your summer days?" Rachel asked when after we had settled in a peaceful silence. I sat back and propped my body up with my elbows, resting them on the top step and stretching the rest of my body out.

"Well, usually we start our day with running or some sort of workout. Sometimes we swim in Q's pool or chill out on the back patio and sunbath, gettn' our tan on. Then we usually just grab lunch somewhere or go to the mall and hang out with our fellow Gleeks. At night we sometimes have sleepovers or have parties with the other Gleeks too. It varies, and it's usually pretty fun. And spontaneous for the most part." I said with a shrug.

"But at least now cheerleading camp is over and boot camp doesn't start until the last two weeks of summer. I think Coach took some time off and went somewhere or something. I don't know. She was kind of vague about it. But she did make it clear that we were to stay in shape over the summer and stick to our diets or else we were off the squad next season." Quinn added.

Rachel shook her head in what appeared to be slight disbelief. "That's amazing. How would she know if you guys strayed from your diets, even a little?" She asked

I smirked. "Rach, if there's one thing about Coach Sylvester that you should know, it's that she _always_ knows. Everything. She always finds out, too. No matter what. She has spies everywhere, she has eyes everywhere. Even if you think you were so careful and there's no possible way she could find out, she always does. Even if you come back ten pounds lighter and in perfect physical condition with an eight pack but had, say, taken a trip to McDonald's or something, she would know. And she would not be impressed. She wouldn't kick you off the squad, but you'd be put on the bottom of the pyramid for sure." I explained, maybe exaggerating a little bit but just so that Rachel knew the importance of staying in shape and physical fitness and all of that. And so she knew that Coach was not a woman to be crossed.

Rachel smiled. "Huh. Sounds good. At least I know that it'll be worth it and not a waste of my time and that she won't let anyone be slackers. At my old school, it felt like the captains had to do all the work because the coach would just make them. I was a co-captain at my school, we didn't really have one big shot. But we did have an A Squad, B Squad, and C Squad. A Squad and B Squad went to competitions and were treated like royalty. C Squad usually just cheered at games and stuff like that- they also did most of the fundraising." She said.

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Hmm. So you're pretty used to the social pyramid and the importance of being on top then, I guess?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah. I was the co-captain of the A Squad with my best friends Sarah and Jamie. I guess you could say we ruled the school, in a sense. We always rotated who went on top, though. It was usually me just because I was the lightest. I was also our best flyer because I took gymnastics and trapeze lessons when I was younger. I stopped when I got so involved with performing, though. I liked singing and dancing and acting more, and I think I knew there was more of a chance that I would be more successful in them as well." She finished.

Quinn gave Rachel and impressed glance. "Wow! Trapeze lessons?" She exclaimed. Rachel nodded. "I've always wanted to take trapeze lessons! It looks so much fun! I've also always wanted to bungee jump and stuff like that. But the only cool thing that I do, well both S and I and Britt used to, is Motocross. But Coach doesn't like us to do Motocross a lot because there's a better chance of us getting injured in it. But I do just love the adrenaline rush."

I nodded in agreement. "We used to be on a team, the three of us, but after Britt left it wasn't so much fun anymore. She was the one that used to always teach us cool tricks and stuff, because she had done it longer. We were good too, but not as good as her. Now we just ride for fun sometimes. Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle, Rach?" I asked curiously. She shook her head. "Nope. Trapeze is the coolest thing I've ever done. I've always wanted to ride on a motorcycle though. That, and I've always wanted to get a tattoo." She said.

"Yeah. We both have tattoos, too. But only one. It's the infinity sign, kind of like a sister thing. Right here on our left wrists." I said, showing her. She looked impressed. "Wow. I think I would kind of want something like that, but I also want a music note. Obviously. But, yeah. That's cool. Did it hurt?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Kind of. But it was totally worth it." I said. And it had been. It was something that would always connect me to B and Quinn, something I needed especially now that B was gone.

Rachel smiled. "Yeah. So, anyway, that's what I'm thinking of doing when I turn 18, so I'm kind of excited. My mom's fine with it so it's cool. Although if I did it when I was 18, I wouldn't care if my mom approved or not, because I'll be an adult. So yeah." She said with a stubborn look glaze over her eyes. I laughed. "Exactly."

Quinn sighed. "Well, I'd hate to break this party up, but I really should get going. I have to go take my little sister to ballet lessons today since my mom has her book club." She said grimly. I looked at her. "Well if you want to come over after come right up. Rach, you're welcome to come up now if you want." I offered with a smile. "Thanks, I think I might just do that." She replied. "Okay. Well, I'll see you guys soon then." Quinn said with a groan. I laughed. "Yeah, will do.

I opened the front door of my house and let Rachel inside. "Excuse the mess. It's not usually like this but my sister's been working on an art project for photography. So yeah, excuse the clutter." I said, not really sure why I was apologizing. I usually don't, but I guess I just wanted to make a good impression on Rachel.

Rachel shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh. My house is probably worse at the moment." She said, smiling. I laughed. "That's probably true. Did you get to unpack at all yet?" I asked as we walked upstairs to my bedroom. She rolled her eyes. "Ugh. I hate packing and unpacking. But sort of. I started it, anyway." She replied.

"Gotcha. Well, if you need help…" I said, but then thinking, _shut up! You hate packing of any kind! When Britt asked you to help her, she had to practically beg you. Of course, that was a little more emotional._ I started again. "Quinn and I would be glad to help if you need it." She smiled. "Thanks, but I think it's painful enough for one thing. I wouldn't put you guys through that torture unnecessarily." A small sigh of relief escaped my lips before I could stop it and she smirked teasingly. _God, those lips…no! I've got to stop thinking like this! I do not have a crush on Rachel Berry! Not that that would be bad, or anything, but… but… but…_ I tried to sort out my thoughts as I opened the door to my room. _Oh my goodness. Rachel Berry was going to be in my room! On my bed! Santana! Get your mind out of the gutter!_ I inwardly cringed at my unmade bed but thankful that everything else was intact. And neat.

"Wow. Cool room." Rachel complimented, and I smiled in thanks. "Thank you." I replied. "It's been a while since I redecorated it. I meant to do it this summer but…time sort of…escaped." I finished lamely. Rachel nodded in understanding. "I know how that happens. I wish school went by fast instead of summer going by fast. It would make life better, I think." She commented. I laughed but nodded in agreement. "I think that's a great idea! In fact, why don't they just make the school year the length that summer is and have summer be as long as school is! That way we get like twice as much vacation time." I said with a smile.

"That would make me happy." She said with a grin. "Yeah." I replied wistfully. She saw my CD collection on the bottom shelf of my bookcase and lay down on her stomach to get a better look. "Impressive." She said "Wow, you've even got Broadway!" She commented, surprised. I chuckled. "Yeah, most people don't usually peg me for the B'Way type but I've got some musicals mixed in there with the Pop and R&B." I replied, joining her on the floor. She laughed. "Looks pretty good to me." I glanced at her and noting her abs, I had to bite my tongue before almost adding, "_You_ look pretty good to me." I had to smile, though, watching her completely immerse herself in my music collection. Anyone could see her obvious love of music and apparent knowledge as well. I could hear her muttering about stanzas and artists and Grammy awards.

We settled into a pretty comfortable silence on my floor. She smelled _so_ good, her perfume or natural body odor or whatever it was wafting towards me as she flipped her hair whenever she went to grab another CD. It was almost mouthwatering. Weird, I know, but that's what it felt like.

She turned to say something to me, but it felt almost like time had frozen. I felt my heart thumping on the floor, and all I could do was watch her lips. I leaned in closer and she looked like she was trying to tell me something, but all I was thinking about was those lips. And how to close the gap that was between us. I leaned closer, until…

A/N: I know, I know…mean cliffhanger! But it'll keep you guys interested, I hope, and give me time to collect my thoughts. I hope you guys like it so far, I gave you a really long chapter there. But yeah, I promise I'll update soon, and please remember to review! They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
